In a synchronous integrated circuit, substantially simultaneous triggering of many circuit elements leads to short duration but large amplitude current demands concentrated around the active clock edges. The relatively high current peaks typically cause transient power-supply voltage droops in various parts of the circuit. These transient voltage droops (also sometimes referred to as power-supply noise) are a major concern, for example, because, for a power-supply voltage of about 1 V, a power-supply noise level on the order of about 100 mV might cause the integrated circuit to malfunction.